


Intersection

by cnoocy



Category: Firefly, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the Pax riots that really has the Alliance worried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

"All lies. Earth-that-was, the Alliance. We're frogs in a terrarium for their fell masters. But fell's falling." Giggling. "The Alliance was their secret strength. The Pax riots exposed their soft belly." 

"Crazy girl has us watchin' an Alliance cruiser sit in the middle of nowhere, for days, an' now it's all lies?" 

"Guaiguai! Does everyone else see the suddenly materializing battleship?" 

"Sir, the Alliance ship just got... wrung. Like a towel."

"See if they're talkin'. I wanna know who can do that." 

"...jump-point is no longer under House Fell control. Repeat. This is Captain Taura Vorkosigan..." 

Then things got interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me as I was thinking about how both of these universes have a lot of space travel and no aliens, and I was wondering how they could be connected.


End file.
